


Never Easy

by forwantofanoxfordcomma



Series: Normal for the Spider [4]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Aftermath of Separation, Difficult questions, Dr. Henry Jekyll Regrets Everything, Dr. Henry Jekyll goes to a party, Dr. Henry Jekyll has issues, Evasive Dr. Henry Jekyll, Gen, Passive-Aggressive Utterson, Social situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwantofanoxfordcomma/pseuds/forwantofanoxfordcomma
Summary: There are three things in life Henry Jekyll cannot stand. Invasive questions, drunk people, and Utterson's extended family. Unfortunately, this evening looks like it's shaping up to be just the worst kind of night.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Henry Jekyll
Series: Normal for the Spider [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Never Easy

Being alone is difficult, to say the least.

Being surrounded by people, however, is even more so.

“Yes,” Henry says, hoping Utterson can’t tell that he is grinding his teeth. “Of course I’ll tell you the story. It’s quite long, however, and may be best saved for a less eventful evening—“

“Nonsense,” Utterson waves him off. It is Utterson and his cousin and an older man Henry hasn’t been introduced to yet and they stare at him like hunting dogs waiting for the command to chase and catch and _kill_ —

But that’s something Hyde would do, Henry reminds himself with a deep breath. Considering men nothing more than animals, as stupid and as cruel as vicious dogs, simply isn't something Henry has ever done. Henry doesn’t think they’re aggressive or rude or foolish, that’s all _Hyde_ , but.

_But I’m not here anymore, Jekyll,_ and Henry can hear the wicked curve of the apparition’s smile in his voice. _This is all you._

“Yes, Dr. Jekyll,” the elderly man says, patting Henry’s arm in an alarmingly familiar manner. “Please regale us. How did you find yourself in the company of Mr. Hyde?”

The smoking room is quieter than usual. While these three bloodhounds have focused their energy on Henry, the rest of the room has chosen to focus on more material pursuits. Some focus on their gin and the rest on a rather heated card game. There are nine of them, policemen and politicians and pillars of the community, packed into that little smoking room. Henry takes a sip of his own drink as he considers his response.

_Yes, Jekyll, how will you get out of this one?_

“I suppose—“ Henry starts. He stops. Henry starts again. “I met him when he was down on his luck. I offered him a job, he accepted.”

“What a long story,” Utterson says.

Henry shrugs.

“There is more to it, of course,” Henry says. “However, as I previously made mention, it is not a story for this setting.”

Utterson’s cousin considers this before speaking. Henry wonders if he should have paid more attention during their introduction.

“Then you will have to tell us in full in some other setting!”

“Yes,” Henry finds himself agreeing wearily. “I suppose I will.”

He won’t.


End file.
